User talk:Frijoles333
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Frijoles333 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 17:42, March 26, 2013 Welcome to Lovia! :) 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 17:53, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, welcome! :) --Semyon 19:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for all your messages! I look forward to contributing more to Wikination :) Frijoles333 (talk) 19:41, March 26, 2013 (UTC) User:Frijoles333 I was just wondering, once I have been around for four days and made 50 contributions, how would I go about obtaining citizenship? Frijoles333 (talk) 18:57, March 27, 2013 (UTC) User:Frijoles333 Once an admin has since you've made 50 edits (Oos or Semyon) will give you the form adn you fill it out and boom, Citizenship! You're only three edits away. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks that's great and really helpful :D Frijoles333 (talk) 19:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) You've passed the edit requirement now! Though, you may be required to wait two more days because of the time limit. 77topaz (talk) 05:21, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Television Hey everyone, I've just made the page Kaboom TV and was considering making a page listing all the television channels. Obviously I would look at the existing television channel category first for information but if you have any ideas for new TV channels etc just leave a message :D Frijoles333 (talk) 21:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mr.Cebara, When you want to raise attention to something non-political or just random go to Forum:The Pub and add a new section with your announcement. Talk pages are for other users to ask you or talk to you,lol. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:23, March 27, 2013 (UTC) My mistake lol! Thanks for letting me know Frijoles333 (talk) 21:32, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Citizenship Alright, you can now officially become citizen, as you'd already noticed :P We need the following information: * Your official name (incl. any middle/Christian names) * Your sex/gender * Your official residence in Lovia --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for giving me the form :D Here is the required information *Marcel Paul Cebara *Male *3 Charles Street, Charleston, Sylvania Thanks :) Frijoles333 (talk) 10:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, consider yourself a citizen now! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thamk you Frijoles333 (talk) 16:41, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the inconvenience, but on the citizen list please could you change my name from "Marcel Paul Cebara" to "Marcel Cebara", as my page is not called Marcel Paul Cebara so the hyperlink will not work. Thank you Frijoles333 (talk) 17:18, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :(late response) Well, it's being redirected, and if I'd change it, you'll lose your middle name officially. So it's good for now :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:22, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes it is :) I wrote that a while ago before the redirect was made Frijoles333 (talk) 15:58, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Conflict We can end it together. We just need to negotiate on the next step. King Dimitri has to go, there has to be true democracy. I am a Lovian patriot. The Brigade stands for a Lovia free from all tyranny and injustice. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but we will not be working together. I'm sorry if you misunderstood me. I would like a peaceful, democratic government. I don't think this will be achieved through the Brigade marching through the streets of Noble City, trying to topple the established government Frijoles333 (talk) 19:20, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Frijoles, just because TMV says something has happened doesn't mean it actually has. I could write an article saying the Vatican City had just nuked Noble City but that wouldn't mean it had actually happened, because a) it's terribly unrealistic and b) it would defeat the purpose of the wiki. --Semyon 20:15, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :Frijoles, just because Semyon dislikes something does not mean he has any right to undo them. Also, him not acknowledging it has absolutely no importance whatsoever when a wide variety of others do acknowledge the events. And he may not acknowledge the events but the head of Police did ''acknowledge the events by attacking my Brigade. Yes, ''my ''Brigade. So did Oos Wes Ilava, our Prime Minister. So did representatives of other wikinations. So did at least two newspapers here in Lovia. They all acknowledged the events, reported them, talked about them and acted upon them. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 21:00, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :Glad to see you back btw :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:11, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'm happy to be back Frijoles333 (talk) 15:59, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Charleston I'm glad you've taken an interest in Charleston. As you probably know I'm the Governor of Sylvania and one of my policies this year is to work with people to improve their local communities particularly in the areas of education and welfare. Charleston, as you've clearly noticed requires a primary school and a secondary school, if you would work to provide them, then the State government will help fund your projects. Hope you take this up, thanks. After all this drama it's nice to be back to making progress again. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 10:01, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for noticing! Yes, I just recently thought it would be a great idea to set up schools in Charleston, as my character's children are coming up to school age :) Frijoles333 (talk) 10:06, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I've made a good start, and will continue to expand the trust. You also mentioned welfare, how could I help out with that? Frijoles333 (talk) 11:37, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Welfare is more of a government thing, but you can do stuff if you want. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:57, May 19, 2013 (UTC) You've made too many schools, A trust that relies on charity couldn't manage this. Also my Party and yours in fact have a strong stand against monopolies. I'll let you keep the schools and places you have in Charleston and you need to work on them to make them high quality articles and on top of that I'll give you extra start-up money for the two other places in Charleston. Unfortunately I'll have to change the other places to being owned by other education companies and temporarily take them under my wing in turning them into fully fledged articles. This should actually help you with your work, considering you seem to be on and off occasionally and believe me people will appreciate it more if you make few articles that are high quality than if you make many that aren't. Just making you aware of the action I'm taking. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:57, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks for letting me know. I actually think you've made the right move, it will enable everything to be a bit more realistic. I'll be able to put lots of work into the places in Charleston soonFrijoles333 (talk) 17:14, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Could I keep the two schools in Charleston and the one in Clave Rock? You can change the other ones. I'll put lots of work into the ones that I keep Frijoles333 (talk) 17:17, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I'll let you keep it. I wish you luck with your work. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) What could be done... Hey Marcel, you asked a little while back what you could do for the party well here it is. Already the Party is gearing up for its return to power and better influence. Apart of that is state elections. I want to know where your three residences are (where you live, statewise) so we can stratigize our voting and planning for the elections. Also where you stand on the issues so we can together campaign for the Party. Thanks in advance Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Marcus! Thanks for letting me know about this, I have 3 residences, one in Sylvania, one in Clymene and one in Seven. Also, which issues did you want to know my opinions on?Frijoles333 (talk) 17:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Great, although you can choose any state you live in, I want to run in Clymene if it's okay, so you can run in either Seven or Sylvania. On the issues any of them, go to the Labour Party Platform and look it over if you agree or not. Thanks Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it's okay if you would like to run in Clymene. Could I run in Sylvania? As for the issues, I agree with pretty much all of the party's platform, but I especially support good education and healthcare, protecting the environment and LGBT rights. When would the elections actually take place? Frijoles333 (talk) 17:28, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Great! Well for elections, we are currently having the first ever trian village elections (glad to see you running :D) and glad to have you on the team! State Elections (for governor/state council depending on the state) occurs in October/November. Federal elections for Congress occur in January. But since the congress is unactive I might try to call for elections a month or two early. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:16, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hope you like :P Just a little advert I made. Just four basic points we'll hope to implement while in office in TV. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) It's good, I like it! Lets hope we get a good number of seats in TV! Frijoles333 (talk) 16:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) By the way, would you mind if I put up some sort of election poster/speech in Speakers Corner? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:35, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Lol you can always rally and put up some party stuff, no need to ask :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Great :D Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:54, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Well seems well only get about 1 seat each in TV, (2/10) which isn't bad! I'm okay, and I hope you are! The polls close in a few days to be ready to discuss and vote in the council chamber when it comes time. I already have some bills pre-written for the council, I hope you'll support moving foward. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:46, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes I'll support moving forward of course :D Glad we both managed to get a seat in TV too! Looking forward to reading the bills and making some progress in TV Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Nimmanswolk thumb|Your cavy has arrived! Hello! Here is the cavy you waited for. Have fun with him. With a friendly eye of Nimmanswolk: --OWTB 30 Nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) Thank you Oos. He looks like a cute cavy! Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thank yóu ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:30, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::According to the time stamp you sent it six yers ago :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::True, >Template:Estecavia :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:18, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your support vote! :) 77topaz (talk) 22:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, would you be interested in creating something like the Charleston Educational Trust in Clymene? While we already have enough schools (if you're interested) we could focus it on daycares, after-school programns and community centers. HORTON11: • 19:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes of course I would :) I'll get to work on it later. Any ideas? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:36, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Well I was working on this little blurb: ''"The Community Center Initiative is a program started by the state of Clymene and several partners to promote local community activities, programs and events." Basically it would be to create local-level facilities and services, like libraries, community centers etc. HORTON11: • 19:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I like it! We could have a community centre/library in each town, as well as a programme of cultural events. The initiative could have some links with schools too Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:04, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds great. Linking schools to the initiative would be an excellent idea. HORTON11: • 20:16, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann'' Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:54, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Run again? Hey Marcel you should run in Charleston because of your educational dedication there :D I don't think i'll run but will definitly support you all the way! Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:50, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I really wanted to run but I don't know if I can because im already councillor in TV Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :You can, as a different Character who is under your control. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah i've never done much in charleston so i'd like to see you (who has done so much) to run there :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Well if I can't run as Marcel, I'll do it as another character Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:37, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : That's good, and you'll prob have my vote too. HORTON11: • 18:52, June 24, 2013 (UTC) You're in Congress :D I'm giving you one of my members Stephen Robinson to control as your vote until the next elections. You've earned it! Stayed pretty much active and represented Labour very well, you can't change him out due to OOC and practical reasons but now you can also have a say in the Second Chamber albeit small. :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Really? Thanks so much :) ! So in the Second Chamber I vote on bills with the 1 vote from Robinson? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Haa yes I'll change the National Congressperson Order to reflect it. :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:57, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, would Veloz be the owners of the restaurant at The Spire? HORTON11: • 15:34, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that was my plan. Is that ok cause I can make it independent if you want? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 15:35, July 13, 2013 (UTC) It's fine. It doesn't have to be as super-elegant like this, but it should be a nice upscale place. HORTON11: • 15:40, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok that sounds good! By the way, it can still be nice and elegant and be owned by Veloz at the same time Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 15:42, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. And if you're planning to expand Veloz Group to Brunant, you could set up your offices in The Spire or the nearby office towers. HORTON11: • 16:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian State Elections State elections are currently starting for all of Sylvania and everyone is encouraged to take part either as a voter or as a candidate for the Sylvania State Council! This small information pack should get you ready to participate and contribute to the event! The State elections are divided up into two elections, one for the Council of Representatives and one for the Senate. The election of the Council of Representatives concerns all Lovians and Sylvanian Residents. While the election of the Senate largely concerns only Sylvanian Residents. There is help at hand so try to take part even if you're not sure, you will be pointed in the right direction and will be given assistance to help things run smoothly. ~ Election of the Council of Representatives ~ What's up for grabs? *All 40 of the Council of Representatives seats are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 15th of July, the first day on which you can sign up a candidate list for election, act now because on the 21st the candidacy period will end *Go here and sign up a candidate list in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least two months prior to today **You can stand as a candidate in as many as five Districts, so choose those that matter most to you When and how do I vote? * Voting will begin in a weeks time on the 22nd of July and will end on the 28th of July *You will be able to vote in each and every district, as each are like their own mini-elections *As long as you are at least a citizen you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within a related area and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote within all districts of that related area **If you have an official house within Sylvania and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote in all districts **If you are a Lovian citizen then you are eligible to vote with a support vote in all districts *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will propose legislation to the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will vote on legislation in the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will have an influence over how Sylvania is governed *It will advise the Governor on actions to take in Sylvania ~ Election of the Senate ~ What's up for grabs? *All 10 of the Senate seats are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 15th of July, the first day on which you can sign up a candidacy for election, act now because on the 21st the candidacy period will end *Go here and sign up a candidacy in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least twelve months prior to today **You can stand as a candidate in as many as five Districts, so choose those that matter most to you When and how do I vote? *Voting will begin in a weeks time on the 22nd of July and will end on the 28th of July *You will be able to vote in each and every district, as each are like their own mini-elections *As long as you have Sylvanian Residency you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within a related area and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote within all districts of that related area **If you have an official house within Sylvania and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote in all districts *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will vote on legislation in the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will have an influence over how Sylvania is governed *It will advise the Governor on actions to take in Sylvania ~ Extra Info ~ *For more help concerning this issue contact Lukas Hoffmann, the Governor of Sylvania Thank you for your time. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:50, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Run in the senate seats that I didn't run in :D we need your help :P also i'll be putting up a speech in the Speakers' Corner. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:25, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good! There's a problem though- i can't run for the senate because i haven't been a sylvanian resident for a year :( Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 15:27, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I was going to point that out too. HORTON11: • 15:35, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Ready Set GO! We are up and ready to go in Sylvania. Since you live in Charleston remember you can use a Major vote in the Charleston and Stephen Headlands districts each. Please use them :D we've shown our message to the people hopefully yhey take to it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:25, July 22, 2013 (UTC) You can still vote in senate elections even though you couldn't run :D thanks for the support! Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:28, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for voting for me! And I've voted in the Senate now, hopefully we'll get lots of seats in both houses Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:54, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Good! Give yourself a major vote in Stephen Headlands you can do it you know :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:09, July 22, 2013 (UTC) United Left Just so you know, I added the page for the party now, and we should get to doing our viewpoints soon. HORTON11: • 18:23, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I'll do the whole nine-yards now. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Councillors Hey could you go to this page and fill in the names and parties of your representatives and senators along with who is your party leader in the council please? also if you could don't use Marcel, have the rest of your party fill the seats. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Done :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 15:35, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :You missed out one. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:12, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Controversial You are right, Ygo August Donia is a controversial guy. Too controversial to be King. But Prince Sebastian isn't. Been expanding his biography a lot lately to make him a true Lovian patriot without much controversial actios, yet also not boring. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:05, August 14, 2013 (UTC) What? So when it said "Donia for King" it really meant "Sebastian for King"? Whilst I voted against a monarchy, if there was going to be a King, I think Sebastian would be a good one Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:04, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Exactly. You can fix your vote here. The same is being voted on in the Second Chamber right now. It says Donia simply because I will be controlling the Sebastian character. But the Sebastian character, as you can see, is not the least bit controversial. And if my actions still displease the users of this site, he will be deposed too. Care to change your vote now? Ygo A. Donia will NOT be King so no worries there. A stable and dependable King we will have. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:08, August 14, 2013 (UTC) My problem isn't Sebastian (who seems like a good guy and solid candidate) but rather with the monarchy itself, I don't think anyone should be considered better than anyone else just because of the family they were born into. So no, I'm not changing my vote :P Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:10, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :He is not considered better at all. He just has a function that is hereditary. The state does not pay for his expenses and he has a unifying function. He also promotes Lovian culture, represents the state at events and gives speeches. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:12, August 14, 2013 (UTC) My responses: :P #'He is not considered better at all.' Maybe not legally, but any talk of monarchy implies a difference of status. #'He just has a function that is hereditary.' That's an abomination. :P #'The state does not pay for his expenses.' Well, actually it does, but not very much, tbf. #'He has a unifying function.' I don't see any evidence of this, sorry. #'He also promotes Lovian culture, represents the state at events and gives speeches.' Maybe he does it out of the goodness of his heart, but he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. --Semyon 20:21, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I have a very big heart, Semmy, a very big heart! And it beats for all of Lovia and every living soul in it! Let us all come together as one nation and celebrate our country's amazingness! I have a dream. That one day all our children will sing and dance as one on those lovely green pastures, that there may be plenty of food for all to eat and all poverty will be outlawed! We can make Lovia heaven on earth... together! All you need is vote on Sebastian being King and you'll see that miracles are not impossible and anything goes in the magical world of Donia! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:24, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Have'nt realized Semyon was this funny tbh :P Point number 3 is the biggest lie so far that in any real world scenario would be, and even for our purposes, is true. We do pay the Monarchy, of course we do, end of discussion. We just had to build a huge million dollar palace in 2008, when the old one burned down (dare I say God showing they really don't have divine right? :P). Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:26, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes Marcus, I don't see why Dimitri couldn't just pay for his own house, like the rest of us do, especially when the money could be better spent on other things Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:34, August 14, 2013 (UTC)